


Wet for you.. till I wait for you!

by lovetobeme



Series: Drink it up! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is little late to add a chapter, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobeme/pseuds/lovetobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn broke the kiss to breathe some, but his breath got caught in his lungs when Liam started squeezing his left boob with his right hand and his other hand started stroking Zayn’s fully hard dick. As soon as the milk again started flowing out from his nipple, Liam reattached his mouth on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or; After experiencing the lactation sex, Louis and Harry decide to help their best friends to enjoy their own sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet for you.. till I wait for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> If you have not read the first part "Feed me", it's fine. But if you read it and leave kudos and comments there and here too, I will be so damn happy!
> 
>  
> 
> Since some of you were asking to continue the other story Feed me, I could not think of a plot to turn it into one. So I thought of making it a series and posting porn without much plot.

He noticed. It was very difficult not to notice that his husband and father of his baby, is chatting a lot with his best friend’s husband these days. Liam is a natural observer, so it did not take him many efforts to see that Zayn is spending a lot more time chatting with Louis since last week. Of course he could ask him about it, but maybe it would hurt Zayn, if he took it in some other sense.

Asking Louis about it was out of question. The guy always seemed to be out of his minds to Liam. The only person with whom Liam could talk about it was his best friend and Louis’ very own husband, Harry. 

After talking about random things about weather, work and bit of politics, Liam put hand on the matter in question. They were both settled down on bar stools beside each other. Drinking nothing too strong to make them feel like drinking. 

“So .. I have been wondering about something” Liam said, staring at his drink.

Harry hummed in response while waving a hand in opposite direction, supposedly having spotted some known face. Liam took his time framing the sentence for like 987th time. But it fell out of his mouth quite straight forward, “Have you noticed that Louis have been chatting with Zayn a lot these days?”

“Oh, so this is the reason for this emergency drink meeting”, Harry could not help but suppress his growing smile. He was very well expecting it from Liam. According to his calculations, Liam should have asked him, before, say 2 days. 

After the successful experiment with Harry, Louis could not stop himself from sharing the experience with his best friend, Zayn. They both had gone through their pregnancy almost at similar phase. They were there for each other for their emotional gamut during pregnancy, whenever one of the husbands were not accessible. So now when Louis had found a way to get out of pain from these full of milk, man boobs, and had got pleasure as complimentary gift, he had to share it with Zayn. So Harry and Louis mutually decided that Louis would talk to Zayn and Harry would talk to Liam, just in case Zayn was shy about the matter.

So when Liam had asked Harry to join for a drink after work, he knew what he was going ask. And after a bit too much of teasing, Harry told him about his and Louis’ lactation sex experience. He even told Liam that this was the thing Louis and Zayn had been talking about since last few days. 

When Liam asked if Zayn seemed interested in this, Harry gave him that look, like was it not obvious that he was spending most of his day talking with Louis about it?

“Are you serious?”

If Harry was not so turned on by the thing he was telling Liam, he would have laughed at the expressions on Liam’s face. Although he laughed a little before nodding his head affirmatively.

Liam just shook his head in disbelief. Liam mumbled something as if the bar tender, who was acting as if he has been tending the bar since last 30 years when he looked not older than 21, was listening to the talk these two men were having. 

Harry took a sip of his drink carefully before placing the glass back in front of himself, “Well, to be honest, it was not something me and Louis discussed and did. It was.. It was kinda spontaneous. More like, I was thinking of making his pain go away and then BOOM. We got lucky.”

Liam was literally hating the smirk on Harry’s face. He and Harry had studied together, did their internship together and luckily, they also got the job in a same Law firm in the heart of London. He was the one who had set up Harry with the best friend of his husband. He knew Louis was perfect for Harry when Zayn had first invited Liam over his house that he was sharing with Louis before marrying Liam. He was the reason Harry and Louis had got, so called _Lucky_.

“So you guys are still continuing that or was it just one time thing?”, Liam was officially curious now. Harry gave him a dramatic look before saying, “This kind of thing and one time? Are you for real? I mean if Louis hadn’t liked it, I would not have forced him, but he seems to like it. So who am I to give up on this?”

Liam nodded his head. They talked a bit more till they finished their drinks and then bid good night and drove away in their cars to their respective families.

 

When Liam reached home that night, Zayn had already tucked Niall in his crib and was cleaning the kitchen top. Liam threw his briefcase on couch and headed straight into the kitchen and stood behind Zayn.

Zayn washed his hands and turned around to greet his husband, but before he could say something, his mouth was covered with Liam’s and he was in tight grip of Liam’s strong arms. Not that he didn’t like it when Liam got little rough with him but he was just surprised. 

Zayn could feel his tongue getting a good massage from Liam’s. His fingers carding through Liam’s gelled hair, scratching his scalp, just like he likes it. Liam was rubbing Zayn’s sides with his strong large palms, getting his shirt up in the process. 

Their mouths were detached only till Zayn’s t-shirt was no more in sight. Liam hungrily dove in for Zayn’s mouth one again. This time his hands making their way into the back of Zayn’s pants. Zayn couldn’t help but moan out loud when Liam squeezed his bare ass cheeks. He bucked his hips forward and rubbed their crotches together. Zayn accidently rubbed his bare chest on Liam’s, which was still fully clothed with a shirt and coat. He whimpered at the sensation he got on his nipples from the rubbing. 

That’s when Liam came back in his senses and recalled the real reason behind getting this turned on. He pulled back from the kiss and attached his mouth on Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn loved moments like this. Since Niall was born, he and Liam hardly got any time to be together, with Niall needing attention and Liam’s growing work load. But as much as he loved this, as a caring husband he was, he asked Liam, still panting heavily, “Babe, maybe.. Maybe we should continue after your dinner. You must be hungry. I made pasta tonight”.

Liam nodded, his lips never leaving Zayn’s skin, “Yeah, I am hungry but I don’t want pasta”.

Zayn reluctantly pulled Liam away from his neck and cupped his face, tracing Liam’s lips with the pads of his thumbs, “You want me to make something else for you?”

Liam kissed Zayn’s lingering fingers and shook his head, “No babe. You already have what I want”. 

Zayn looked at Liam with confusion and then cried out with pleasure when Liam attached his mouth on Zayn’s nipple. He gave a deep suck before returning to kiss Zayn on his lips. Zayn looked like he was on fire. When Liam asked him if he was ok with this, Zayn didn’t say anything before grabbing Liam’s head in his hands and placed it on his chest. Liam took it as yes and started suckling on Zayn’s nipple.

They were standing in a weird position, Zayn almost leaning backwards on the kitchen counter and Liam bent awkwardly to keep his mouth on the milking boobs. When Liam felt like his neck was getting a cramp, he reluctantly pulled away. 

Zayn had never seen Liam so full of lust. His lips were all red from kissing and suckling, little drops of milk at the corner of his mouth and on his chin. 

Before Zayn could say or do anything, Liam was swiftly removing his cloths, even his underwear. He unbuttoned Zayn’s pants and pulled them down with his underwear in one go. He attached their lips as soon as they both were fully naked. Liam pulled a chair from the dining table and sat down on it, not once breaking the kiss and pulled Zayn in his lap so Zayn was straddling him. 

Zayn broke the kiss to breathe some, but his breath got caught in his lungs when Liam started squeezing his left boob with his right hand and his other hand started stroking Zayn’s fully hard dick. As soon as the milk again started flowing out from his nipple, Liam reattached his mouth on it.

It was too much for Zayn. He moved his hand between their bodies and caught Liam’s thick hard dick in his shaky hands. Liam moaned around Zayn’s nipple, now having changed the side. He suckled and suckled and stroked till Zayn was a crying mess out of oversensitivity and coming in ropes on both their chests and stomach.

It threw Liam on edge and he followed Zayn, spilling his come, mixing with Zayn’s. When they came down from their high, Liam gave a few kitten licks to Zayn’s sore nipples before carrying him to the bathroom. 

While Liam ran the bath, Zayn quickly shot a text to Louis, thanking him. And if Harry was given a bunch of kisses for talking to Liam about it, nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Do not forget to leave kudos and comments. I repeat, do not forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Love you dorks !


End file.
